Les Ailes
by Anaka
Summary: um... Read the story ."


vorsichtig reinlug  
  
Hallu :o)  
  
Hier das Anaka mit der ersten FF bei ... Oo  
  
Angelic Layer gehört CLAMP und ich verdiene auch kein Geld mit der Story hier ; (aber meine Charaktere sind MEIN XDDDD irres lachen)  
  
Kritik un Ähnliches an Rabenfedernweb.de -**  
  
Les ailes  
  
Oder : Flügel  
  
Schritt eins: paralys  
flügellahm  
  
**Was für ein beschissener Tag! Lustlos schleiche ich hinter meinem neuen Klassenlehrer her, von dem ich bereits meine erste Standpauke erhalten habe, weil ich nicht in der angemessenen Schuluniform erschienen bin und gefärbte Haare habe. Das fängt ja gut an. Aber was kann ich dafür, wenn der Mist zu klein ist, den meine Mutter gekauft hat? Und auf Röcke stehe ich sowieso ganz und gar nicht. Und ich werde den Teufel tun und meine Haare wieder braun färben. Rot gefällt mir einfach besser. Jedenfalls hab' ich heute morgen das angezogen, was ich eigentlich immer trage: weite Hose in schwarz, T-Shirt in schwarz-braun und der Armreif... Flüchtig fühlt meine recht Hand das kühle Metall, dann betreten wir die Klasse. Alle starren mich an, oh mein Gott. Ist hier irgendwo ein Mauseloch oder so was? Könnte ich jetzt nicht einfach in der Erde versinken? Irgendwie so was in der Richtung?

Meine stummen Gebete werden nicht erhört, wie sollte es auch anders sein.

„Das ist eure neue Mitschülerin Lai Yanagiba."Stellt Mr. Mishima mich kurz vor. Währenddessen lasse ich meinen Blick über meine neuen Klassenkameraden schweifen. Um Himmels Willen, so viele Spießer und Streber hab' ich noch nie auf einen Haufen gesehen... Mit denen werden ich nie im Leben zurecht kommen, ich seh's schon kommen. Diese Menschen sind mir einfach viel zu kompliziert im Umgang. Man darf nicht auf den Tisch hauen, man darf sich nicht durchsetzten wollen, man muss immer nett und lieb sein...

„Vielleicht könntest du dich selbst kurz vorstellen?"

Ich brauche einen Moment um zu realisieren, das ich gemeint bin. Dann pocht plötzlich Adrenalin pur durch meine Adern. Verdammt, ich hasse so was, ich hasse es, ich hasse es! Mein letzter Rest Würde bewegt mich dazu, dann doch was zu sagen. In der Hoffnung, das ich mich nicht verhasple.

„Tja, wie bereits erwähnt: ich bin Lai Yanagiba, 16 Jahre alt. Ich bin ganz gut in Sport und Geschichte, meine Hobbys beschränken sich auf Angelic Layer, Musik und momentan sowohl auf Asheron's Call als auch slayhacksign:... Meine Lieblingsfarben sind schwarz und braun und in Sachen Musik steh' ich eher auf Metal und Rock, Evanescence und Apocalyptica zum Beispiel, die alten Sachen von Metallica – die neue CD find ich doof... Manchmal find' ich ein paar Sachen aus den Charts ganz nett, hält sich aber in Grenzen. Viel mehr gibt es über mich nicht zu sagen."

Ich zucke mit den Schultern und mache ein betont gleichmütiges Gesicht. Dabei muss ich meine Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben um zu verbergen, wie sie zittern. Einige Leute sehen mich irritiert an. Ach so. Ego-Shooter sind hier also verpönt.

Na wunderbar. Das kann was werden.

Mein Lehrer starrt mich einen Moment lang stumm an. Dann sagt er, merklich kühler als vor meiner Selbstbeschreibung: „Setz dich doch bitten da hinten hin. Letzte Reihe, ganz links, siehst du? Da ist..." Ich verdrehe die Augen. „Ich bin nicht blind." Murmele ich missmutig und setze mich in Bewegung. Der Lehrer sieht mich vorwurfsvoll an, beginnt dann aber endlich mit dem Unterricht. Ich folge mit einem halben Ohr. Irgendwie interessiert Mathe mich nicht. Plötzlich landet ein zusammengefalteter Zettel vor meiner Nase. Ich sehe erstaunt auf. Ein Junge rechts vor mir lächelt kurz und senkt den Blick. So tuend, als würde ich mitschreiben, lese ich mir den Zettel durch.  
  
_Das fängt ja gut an, was? Ego-Shooter in Kombination mit „gewaltverherrlichender Musik"... War zwar ehrlich, taktisch aber eher unklug. Die Leute hier können ziemlich nervig sein (weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung.)... Man kann sich aber mit ihnen arrangieren. Betreibst du sauberes Angelic Layer? Tetsuo  
  
_Ich überlege kurz. Dann schreibe ich:  
  
_Nichts anderes hatte ich erwartet. Hauptsächlich Spießer und Streber – was erwartet man denn sonst noch von einer Elite-Schule? Ich versteh' eh nicht, weshalb ich hierher kommen musste. Auf meiner alten Schule war ich gut genug, aber wie Omas manchmal so sind . Und ob ich mich mit denen arrangieren kann, werden wir ja sehen... Anderes Thema: Ich? Sauberes Angelic Layer? prust Guter Witz. Und du?  
_  
So geht das dann noch einige Male hin und her. Schließlich weiß ich, das Tetsuo ebenfalls nicht gerne regelgerechtes Angelic Layer spielt und ebenfalls passionierter Ego-Shooter-Spieler ist. Was ich schon mal total genial finde. Solche Leute findet man nicht alle Tage. Mal sehen, wie es weiter geht. Wir haben abgemacht, ab und zu zusammen zu trainieren... Das wird sicherlich witzig.

ooOOoo

Gott, endlich die alles erlösende Klingel.

Große Pause!

Mishima-san hat mich in Mathe noch zweimal scharf angefahren. Woher soll ich wissen, wie man einen... einen... – na so ein komisches Ding halt – berechnen muss? Bin ich Einstein? Brauch ich das für das Leben? Sicherlich nicht.

In Biologie war es kaum besser – zwar ein anderer Lehrer, aber trotzdem vollkommenes Unverständnis auf meiner Seite. Mitose? Meiose? Watson- und Crigg-Strang? Basensequenzen? AATGCAG? HÄH?! Reichlich überstürzt verlasse ich den Bioraum, nur raus hier, raus, raus, raus.

Mir ist danach meinen Rucksack zu nehmen und einfach blau zu machen, als ich auf den Hof trete und ziellos umherschlendere. Hey, die Sonne scheint, strahlend blauer Himmel aber es ist nicht zu warm. Perfektes Wetter um ins Freibad zu gehen.

Meine Wege führen mich durch einige Türen in einen kleinen Innenhof, der als Parkplatz für die Lehrer dient. Er ist beschaulich und leer. Und hat ein großes Tor. Meine Träume zerplatzen wie Seifenblasen, als eine junge Frau aus einer der Türen tritt und sich zielstrebig auf mich zu bewegt. Ich hoffe einen Moment, das sie nicht mich meint und sehe mich hilflos um, wobei ich feststelle, das es eher abwegig ist – außer mir ist niemand in diesem Innenhof, abgesehen von zwei Bäumen, einer Bank und ein paar Autos.

Mist.

„Sind sie Yanagiba-san?"fragt sie und antwortet gleich: „Natürlich, sie tragen keine Schuluniform." Die Brünette bleibt vor mir stehen und lächelt typisch lehrer-freundlich. Sie hat ihre Haare in einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz zusammengenommen, die Locken kringeln sich lustig auf ihrem Rücken und ihren Schultern. Ihre Augen sind hinter der Sonnenbrille schlecht zu erkennen, doch ich vermute, das sie braun sind.

Ich nicke kühl. „Ja. Meine Mutter hat die Uniform eine Nummer zu klein gekauft. Wobei ich eh nicht damit einverstanden bin, das ich einen Rock tragen muss."

Einen Moment lang scheint sie verwirrt über meine unhöfliche Art. Doch dann zuckt sie unbeholfen mit den Schultern. „Man kann's nicht ändern. Du wirst dich schon noch daran gewöhnen."Sie lächelt gewinnend und streckt mir ihre Hand entgegen. Ziemlich unjapanisch. „Mein Name ist Tetsuhiko Konoko. Ich bin die Vertrauenslehrerin." Ich ergreife die angebotene Hand wiederwillig und entziehe ihr meine Hand rasch wieder.

„Aha." Oh weh. „Und was wollen sie von mir?" ich tue unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. Vertrauenslehrer waren mir schon immer suspekt, schon allein wegen dieser Amtsbezeichnung. Ich werde den Teufel tun und dieser Laienpsychologin _vertrauen_. Aber das interessiert wohl nicht, oder?

Sie interessiert es jedenfalls nicht. Sie deutet einladend auf die Bank. „Setzen wir uns doch. Ich würde gern mit dir reden."

Oh oh. Ganz großes OH OH. Was kommt jetzt?

Ich setze mich neben sie und stütze die Ellenbogen auf die Knie. Mein Blick gleitet möglichst desinteressiert zu Boden.

„Mishima-san hat mir von deinem rebellischen Verhalten erzählt. Meinst du, das ist der richtige Weg, um auf dich aufmerksam zu machen? Hast du irgendwelche Probleme oder Sorgen? Erzähl es mir, es ist einfacher als es sich dauerhaft mit Mishima-san zu vergeigen."

Ich lache kurz auf. Das konnte ich mir leider nun doch nicht verkneifen. Nicht schon wieder so eine, die meint, mein großes Geheimnis, meine seelischen Probleme lösen zu können. Nicht das ich wüsste, welche Probleme oder welches Geheimnis, aber das ist ja eh nichtig. Ich bin ja das arme Opfer meiner eigenen Gefühle. Ich sehe langsam auf und lächle immer noch. „Kommen sie, fangen sie nicht jetzt schon damit an. Ich bin erst seit zwei Stunden hier!" Womit diese Schule übrigens den Rekord hält. Meine Grundschule brauchte vier Jahre, meine vorherige weiterführende Schule vier Monate bis sie so weit waren, um mir mit Laienseelendoktoren zu Leibe rücken zu wollen. Irgendetwas mache ich anscheinend grundlegend falsch. Wahrscheinlich hab' ich ja wirklich ein Problem. Oder ein Geheimnis. Vielleicht. Tief in meinem Unterbewusstsein.

Der Gedanke lässt mich wiederum zynisch lächeln. Wie mir das auf die Nerven geht.

Die Lehrerin sieht mich irritiert an. „Warum lachst du? Wir machen uns doch nur Sorgen um dich!"

Ich lache wiederum auf. Amüsantes Gespräch, wirklich. Ich lehne mich zurück und strecke die Arme. „Und sie wollen mir bloß in dieser schwierigen Phase des Erwachsenwerdens und in meinen seelischen Nöten beistehen, schon klar." Mein Lächeln erstirbt. Ich lasse die Arme sinken, lege sie locker gekreuzt über meine überschlagenen Beine und sehe sie ernst an. „Nur um das klarzustellen: Sie sind nicht die erste, die mir mit psychologischem Fachwissen kommt, wenn auch die erste, die so schnell auf mich zugekommen ist. Ich habe keine großen Probleme, nichts das erwähnenswert wäre jedenfalls, es gibt kein großes Geheimnis zu lüften, keine vergrabenen Kindheitserinnerungen, die mich derart einsiedlerisch erscheinen lassen, keine unterdrückten Aggressionen oder Ängste, ich habe einen großen Freundeskreis – ob die der richtige Umgang für eine zarte Seele wie die meine sind, ist eine andere Frage – und meine Familie ist weder zerrüttet noch habe ich Streit mit meiner Mutter oder mit meinem Vater, mit meinem Bruder verstehe ich mich bestens."Es klingelt, ich stehe auf und schultere meinen Rucksack. Zugegeben, die Sache mit meiner Familie war schlichtweg gelogen. Aber Hauptsache, ich werde sie los. Und das so schnell wie möglich.

Sie starrt mich völlig perplex an. Habe ich sie jetzt nur an die Wand getextet, oder hat sie auch verstanden, worum es mir ging? „Ich bin einfach nur so, wie ich bin, ich habe meinen eignen Willen und meine eigenen Vorstellungen. Das zu akzeptieren mag schwer fallen, gerade weil ich angeblich ziemlich ruppig bin, aber es soll aber angeblich nicht unmöglich sein."

Ich lächle kurz – so offen und ehrlich wie möglich, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, es ist wird eher zynisch, so wie immer – und verlasse den Innenhof.

Sport. Mal sehen, was die hier so draufhaben. Ich lächle aus Vorfreude.

ooOOoo

Ich verziehe unglücklich das Gesicht, als jemand aus meiner Mannschaft abgeworfen wird und sich nach draußen verziehen muss. In dem Moment kommt ein Ball auf mich zugeschossen, ich fange und taumle unwillkürlich einen Schritt rückwärts. Sind vielleicht nicht besonders engagiert, aber straff werfen können diese Streber schon. Obwohl auch das erst kam, als ein Wurf von mir einen Jungen fast von den Füßen gerissen hat, als er versucht hatte zu fangen...

Ich grinse den Werfer schadenfroh zu und versichere mich, das für meinen Fang auch wieder jemand zurück ins Feld kommt. Dann werfe ich – Treffer. Von links wirft mir jemand einen zweiten Ball zu, Tetsuo will meine Unachtsamkeit nutzten und mich abwerfen, hat aber keinen Erfolg, weil ich mich rechtzeitig ducke und stattdessen ihn abwerfe. [Viererball – wir spielen das immer im Sportunterricht und ich liebe es – auch wenn ich eher unsportlich bin...] Ich kann ihm kaum einen bedauernden Blick zu werfen, denn anscheinend hat meine Mannschaft entschieden, das ich hier eine Ein- Mann-Show fahren soll – jedenfalls werden mir alle Nase lang Bälle zugeworfen, was bei insgesamt vier im Spiel befindlichen Bällen schon mal kompliziert werden kann.

Wenigstens gewinnen wir auf diese Art und Weise, als ich mit dem Schlusspfiff das letzte Mädchen abwerfe, die – zwar von seinen Mannschaftsmitgliedern angefeuert – irgendwie auf völlig verlorenem Posten stand. Ich hab' extra vorsichtig geworfen.

Tsuda-san, unser Sportlehrer, sieht mich irritiert an. „Was war das denn?" fragte er verblüfft. „Ich hatte schon sonst was befürchtet, Mishima-san und Nakamura-san [Bio] haben mir ja schon wahre Schauergeschichten über dich erzählt!" Ich grinse bloß, auch wenn es ich schon ein wenig ärgert, nach zwei Schulstunden und einer großen Pause zum „Bösen Mädchen" geworden zu sein. So schnell kann's gehen. „Mathe und Bio sind einfach bei weitem nicht so interessant wie Sport."

Ich geselle mich zu Tetsuo und einigen anderen Jungen. Nicht, das ich mich wohlfühlen würde, aber es ist besser als diese schnatternden, lamentierenden Hühner. Ein Junge mit halblangen, schwarzen Haaren sieht mich mit einem Anflug von Respekt in den Augen an. Ich glaube, er hieß Ro. Oder doch anders?

„Nicht übel. Was hattest du in Sport?" fragte er, zwar nicht abweisend, aber auch nicht sonderlich freundlich. Also spare ich mir den Anflug eines Lächelns und zucke gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Eins." Knappe Antwort auf knappe Frage.

Der Junge neben Tetsuo lächelt verächtlich. Wie hieß er noch mal? Ich hab' so ein besch...eidenes Namensgedächtnis... Schlimm... „Straff werfen zu können heißt noch gar nichts. Ich wette, die kann sonst nichts."

Hey, hey, Kleiner. So nicht. An meinem Stolz zu rühren soll nicht ungefährlich sein.

Ich werfe ihm nur einen kurzen, skeptischen und abfälligen Blick zu. Bevor es zu weiteren Gesprächen kommen kann, bittet Tsuda-san mit erhobener Stimme um Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ruhe! Ruhe, bitte. Tetsuo. Ayoko. Wir machen jetzt noch einmal Viererball. Und" Wiederum hob er die Stimme, als Gemurmel und leise Gespräche begannen. „Um den größten Schocks vorzubeugen: Wir machen nächstes Mal Geräteturnen." Er lächelte nachsichtig, als einige Mädchen protestierend murrten. Albern. Mir macht es zwar auch keinen Spaß – aber immer noch besser als Mathe. Oder Chemie. „Nein, keine Wiederrede. Wir schieben es schon zu lange vor uns her."

Noch mehr Gemurre. Ich seufze leise und verdrehe die Augen, wofür ich einen fragenden Blick von Tetsuo ernte. „Was ist?"

Ich lächle verunglückt. „Nichts. Diese schwätzenden Hühner regen mich bloß auf. Meckern bringt doch eh nichts." Tetsuo lächelt verständnisvoll und steht schwungvoll auf. „Na dann."Seinem Beispiel folgend erheben sich die anderen auch wieder, bilden wieder die vorher schon eingeteilten drei Mannschaften. Wir dürfen zuerst spielen, passender Weise ist dieser komische Kerl von gerade eben in der gegnerischen Mannschaft. Da freut man sich! Ich kann mir ein unterdrücktes, wölfisches Lachen nicht verkneifen und erkläre ihn für dieses Spiel zu meinem Lieblingsziel – Er fliegt als erster raus. Und kaum ist er wieder drin, ist er schon wieder draußen. So ein schönes Leben.

ooOOoo

Endlich alles überstanden. Sieben Stunden sind das letzte. Aber echt. Und irgendwie haben die Lehrer was gegen mich. Ohne Scherz, ich hab' nichts gemacht – und schon einen Eintrag im Klassenbuch. Frustrierend.

Ich will mich gerade auf mein Fahrrad schwingen und nach Hause fahren, als mich jemand ruft. Völlig überrascht bleibe ich abrupt stehen und verursache beinahe eine Massenkarambolage, doch ehrlich gesagt ist es mir egal – „OZ!" Ich rette mich und mein Fahrrad aus dem Tumult und umarme den Jungen freundschaftlich. Obwohl ‚Junge' schon fast einer Beleidigung gleichkommt – Oz ist zwanzig, damit drei Jahre älter als ich. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Oz grinst breit, deutet kurz nach hinten. „Erstens bin ich nicht alleine – und zweitens müssen wir doch mal gucken wie es dir ergeht!" Hinter ihm tauchen Spike und Raven auf, Spike wie immer im schwarzen Ledermantel und blassem Gesicht. Doch selbst er lässt sich zu einem Lächeln hinreißen, als ich ihn kurz umarme. „Und? Wie war's?" fragt Raven und bietet mir eine Zigarette an. Ich schüttle bloß den Kopf.

Die nehmen mich doch in der Luft auseinander, wenn hier einer erfährt, das ich rauche – wenn auch selten. Und Ro guckt so komisch.

Raven sieht mich irritiert an. „Was?" fragt er verwirrt.

„Nicht hier. Raven, die nehmen mich auseinander, wenn die rausfinden das ich nicht nur ‚schräge' Freunde habe, sondern auch noch rauche und – das wird der Hit – Alkohol trinke. Gleich, okay?"

Raven verzieht einen Augenblick das Gesicht, dann steckt er die Schachtel wieder weg. „Wenn du meinst."

„Ich meine. Kommt." Ich dränge die drei zum Aufbruch, nur weg von dem Schulgebäude, wenigstens bis um die nächste Ecke. Erst dann komme ich dankbar auf Ravens Angebot zurück.

Wir gehen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, so grob Richtung Hafen. Schließlich sieht Oz mich komisch von der Seite an – was mir nicht passt, weil das selten etwas Gutes bedeutet. Bei ihm jedenfalls nicht.

„Wie läuft's zu Hause?" fragt er betont beiläufig.

Ich sagte doch, nichts Gutes.

„Okay." Erwidere ich knapp. Ich kann den dreien alles anvertrauen, das weiß ich. Aber es gibt Dinge, die behält man einfach für sich. Oz hingegen scheint nicht dieser Meinung zu sein und bittet Raven und Spike ganz zufällig, ein Kinoprogramm aus dem nahen Kino zu holen. Die Beiden verstehen den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, verschwinden.

Oz lehnt sich gegen ein Geländer und sieht mich dunkel an.

„Hat er dich wieder geschlagen?"

Ich spüre wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt. Oz ist so direkt. Aber wie sollte man diese Frage anders stellen?

„Nein." Lüge ich und weiche seinem Blick aus, spiele am Lenker meines Rades herum. Oz schüttelt nur den Kopf und hebt skeptisch eine Augenbraue. Er durchschaut mich wie Plexiglas. Das ist der große Nachteil, wenn man jemanden so gut kennt. Man erkennt es einfach, wann er lügt und wann nicht.

„So kann es nicht weitergehen, Lai." Murmelt er leise und senkt den Blick. „Mein Angebot steht noch."Das Angebot bei ihm einzuziehen. Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe oft darüber nachgedacht. Er ist mein bester Freund, schon. Und nichts ist mir wichtiger, als endlich aus diesem Irrenhaus rauszukommen. Aber bei ihm leben?

„Meine Mutter stellt sich quer." Erkläre ich abwesend und streiche mir eine kinnlange Strähne aus den Augen. Oz seufzt, schüttelt wiederum den Kopf.

„Oh Mann... Warum gehst du nicht endlich zum Jugendamt?" Ehe ich mich versehe steht er neben mir und streicht mir die roten Haare aus dem Gesicht, legt die Platzwunde an der linken Schläfe frei. Es schmerzt und mit einem unwilligen Laut weiche ich ihm aus, doch er hält mich am Oberarm fest und sieht sich die Wunde fachmännisch an. Er will Medizin studieren und sein Wissen ist immens – auch wenn man es ihm nicht ansieht...

„Es entzündet sich." Meint er besorgt. Es versetzt mir einen tiefen Stich ins Herz, als ich in sein Gesicht sehe. Er macht sich immer viel zu viele Gedanken. Grauenhaft, denn man hat ständig ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ich bin nicht aus Glas." Erkläre ich mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. „So was haut mich nicht um." Oz will wiedersprechen, doch in dem Augenblick kommen Spike und Raven zurück, Raven wedelt mit dem Kinoprogramm, Spike bleibt wie immer ein Stück zurück, guckt depressiv und hat die Hände in den Taschen vergraben. „Morgen läuft ein guter Film an!" ruft Raven, als sie noch ein Stück von uns entfernt sind. Ich streiche mir hastig wieder die Strähnen in die Stirn. Raven schweigt einen Moment lang und sieht mich düster an.

Es ist ein offenes Geheimnis. Trotzdem ist es mir unangenehm.

„Welcher denn?" frage ich um das Gespräch wenigstens wieder etwas in Gang zu bringen.

Spike verzieht das Gesicht zu einer komisch-verzweifelten Grimasse. „Redet es ihm aus, okay? Der Film soll grottenschlecht sein."

Oz lacht leise auf. „Sagst du doch bloß, weil du keinen Bock hast, dir den Film anzusehen. Zeig mal her, Raven."

ooOOoo

„Lai! Wo warst du so lange?" herrscht mich meine Mutter unfreundlich an, kaum das ich die Wohnung betreten habe. Was für ein Empfang.

Ich murmle ein undeutliches: „Freunde." Und will mich in mein Zimmer verziehen, doch da pfeift mich mein Vater zurück. „Halt. Erzähl' mal – wie war's in der neuen Schule?"

Ich lehne mich, den Rucksack über eine Schulter gehängt, an den Türrahmen und blicke in die Küche, an meiner Mutter vorbei aus dem Fenster. „Ganz okay."

Er sieht mich kurz scharf an. „Die Lehrer sind okay? Kommst du mit? Auch in Mathe?"

Ich zucke mit den Schultern. „Das wird sich zeigen. Ich war ja erst einen Tag da."

Er lächelt bissig. Ich dachte, es macht mir nichts mehr aus. Aber es tut trotzdem weh.

„Du wirst deiner Oma wahrscheinlich eindrucksvoll beweisen, was für eine Geldverschwendung es ist, dich Schuldepp auf eine Eliteschule zu schicken. Sie hätte diese Chance Isao geben sollen. Warum dir, hä?"

Ich gehe nicht darauf ein. Es würde eh nur eine sinnlose ‚Diskussion' provozieren. „Immerhin habe ich die Aufnahmeprüfung auf Anhieb geschafft. Ich meine mich entsinnen zu können, das du das vor ein paar Jährchen nicht geschafft hast. Du hast mir vor zwei Monaten anhand dieses Beispiels erklären wollen, das ich das alles eh nicht packe und der große Loser sein werde. Hast du das schon vergessen?"ein bitterer Unterton liegt in meiner Stimme. Ich weiß, das bringt ihn immer zur Raserei, doch ich kann mich einfach nicht zügeln.

Ich drehe mich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwinde in meinem Zimmer, schließe sicherheitshalber hinter mir ab. Mein erster Blick gilt Vai, meinem Angel, der stumm auf einem Regalbrett sitzt. Ihre Augen sind geschlossen, ihre Glieder ohne jede Spannung.

Mit Schaudern denke ich an unseren letzten Kampf. Es war so... aberwitzig.

Ich bin am Abend aus gewesen, Oz hatte einen Layer organisiert und ihn ein wenig manipuliert. Das machte er immer und das war okay – es beschränkte sich nämlich auf einen Maschendrahtzaun um den Rand, der ein Abrutschen verhinderte und einen härteren Kampf provozierte.

Mir ging's nicht sonderlich gut – ich hatte vorher Streit mit meinem Vater gehabt, einen für mich ziemlich schmerzhaften Streit, danach hatte Isao, mein älterer Bruder, mich auch noch fertig gemacht. Ich war wütend und voller Hass und wollte mich einfach nur irgendwie abreagieren. Die Herausforderung von Kyoko kam mir da gerade Recht. Doch ich war unkonzentriert, Schläge und Tritte waren schlecht koordiniert und zu kraftlos, zu halbherzig. Meine Punkteleiste leerte sich nach und nach und ich wurde immer wütender, Vais Angriffe immer wuchtiger, aber sie blieben mehr oder minder erfolglos. Es versetzte mich in blinde Rage. Schließlich gewann meine Rage überhand – in dem Moment, in dem Vais Augen begannen zu glühen, war mir alles egal. Mein Wille galt nur noch dem Sieg über Kyoko und Saris. Und ab da habe ich einen vollständigen Filmriss. Ich erinnere mich an nichts mehr.

Nichts.

Meine Erinnerungen setzten erst an dem Punkt ein, an dem Oz sich über mich beugt und ziemlich besorgt drein guckt. Er war es auch, der mir später das Video zeigte, das jetzt auf der Festplatte meines Rechners ruht.

ooOOoo

fin Schritt eins: paralys

Fragt nicht, ob der Titel irgendeinen Sinn hat... -.-" Ich wollte einfach etwas nehmen, was hübsch klingt... Übrigens: wer's hat, könnte ja dazu „Whisper"von Evanescence bzw. „Faraway Vol.2"von Apocalyptica dazu hören. Das passt zwar nicht, aber ich hab das die ganze Zeit gehört, als ich geschrieben hab.


End file.
